The Royal Complication
by leiamariejonhson
Summary: A secret needs to be kept. But it's very difficult for Katara to obliged with doing so. Zutara all the way! The rating might change to T, not sure. Please enjoy. :
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers,

Thank you for clicking on my story. So this my 2nd story, please read my other story too. After you read this chapter reveiw. And feel free to message me about it. I love receiving feed back. And I love my readers.

Please enjoy. :)

Emo

P.S. Emo stands for my full name.

* * *

A Royal Complication

Chapter 1

I was sitting at the dinning table,in the Fire-Nation with all of my friends. Now, why does this feel so weird. Why do I keep thinking about it. It's not going to go away if I don't think about it. I wish I could be, nor- not have responsibilities. I watched everyone. Aang and Sokka were talking, Suki contently listening. Toph and Iroh were discussing something quietly, eyeing me occasionally. Zuko was conversing with Ursa. Iroh had found her. She had been wondering by the tea shop, The Jasmine Dragon, one day and Iroh saw her. Zuko looked so happy and content while talking to his mother. I saw him smile. I've only seen him smile like this when talking to three particular people, Ursa, Iroh, and me. It was great to be back with all my friends. I looked back at Zuko, remembering the talk we had in the gardens before dinner.

"_I don't feel that way," I said,_

"_But, you go along with his actions towards you. And you don't object to kissing him." He said_

"_Yes I know I do. It's just I don't want to hurt him. It's really difficult for me to go along with it, knowing that I love someone else." I explained._

"_I understand, but with __whats __**happened**__ now, I wouldn't think you'd have a choice," He said resting a caring hand on my cheek, "when the time comes, I really hope it's been done. Katara, sometimes you need to stop worrying about others, and concentrate on helping yourself." He got up, leaned down, kissed me, and then left the gardens going in for dinner. I sat there wondering to myself what am I going to do. _

After dinner, I walked down the corridor. Hoping no-one would notice me sneaking into the royal section. Walking up to a pair of bronze doors I opened them. Sneaking inside I went over to her. Picking her up gently I cradled her in my arms. She was so beautiful, hopefully she won't always have to be a secret. One day she will rightfully be the princess of the Fire-Nation. It's so difficult not just talking about her to everyone, the only people that know about her are Zuko, Ursa, Iroh, Toph, and myself. If Sokka found out would have a cow. Suki would be surprised, maybe even happy, but if Suki knows Sokka knows so she can't know. Aang, well if he found out, I don't even want to think about what would happen. My Dad, Gran-Gran, Pakku, my tribe?What does mom think about it?It would be horrible, It feels horrible. I want to be able to just tell everyone and not have to worry about it, have everyone be okay with it. But, I have to get back to reality, that would never happen. Katara's thoughts were cut off by crying.

"Oh, Aiko, shh, don't cry, please sweetheart don't cry." Katara walked over to the rocking chair in the corner and sat down, beginning to rock Aiko back to sleep. As soon as she was asleep she put Aiko back into her crib.

"I knew you'd be in here." Katara turned to see a smiling Zuko looking at her.

"I always am." He walked over next to her, looking down at Aiko.

"She's so beautiful, just like her mother," He looked down at Katara. "When are we going to tell everyone, the news?" He looked serious, much to serious.

"I don't know. I was thinking about that, I don't think it would be a good idea to tell your advisors before, before I am your, Fire-Lady." Katara smiled. She looked up at Zuko, with sadness in her eyes.

"I wish you already were my Fire-Lady. Then Aiko wouldn't need to be kept a secret, and we could be public. That brings me to something else," Zuko sighed, looked away and then back at Katara.

"Before we can be wed. You know something needs to change Katara. I am almost 23 and my advisors are wondering about and heir, and a Fire-Lady also," Zuko said.

"But you already have and heir." Katara quietly argued.

"Yes Katara I understand that. But before she can really, truly be my heir. She needs to be baptized, us wed. And Aa-, I mean something else needs to change, soon." Zuko last words were serious, and stern.

"Zuko, I know, I'm getting there. It's all going to change tomorrow. I promise." Katara looked at Aiko and smiled, what a beautiful little girl they had. Katara yawned. "I'm really tired. Can we, s_neak_ to your chambers. My room is to lonely." Zuko laughed quietly. "Yes, we can sneak to my chambers. Let's go though the garden though,the _royal_ garden."

As they walked though the garden Katara thought about this. How nice it was to be alone with the one you loved, how lucky she was that Zuko was so understanding. How lucky she was to have him. And how lucky they were to have Aiko.

* * *

Remember reveiw!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Fanfictioners,

Thank you for the reveiws, I love them. Okay well please enjoy the chapter.

Oh and, if you want to see what Aiko looks like go to and look for leimariejonhson, thats my username. And please if any of you have a DeviantART please feel free to draw anyone from my story.:)

Okay enough with my babling. Please enjoy the story.:)

* * *

The Royal Compromise

Chapter 2

Kataras P.O.V.

I woke up surrounded by soft red sheets. In front of me lay the sleeping form of the Firelord. His chest rising and falling evenly. I heard a sudden groan.

"Good morning" grumbled the sleepy Firelord, not opening his eyes.

I smiled,"Good morning," I leaned in and kissed him on his cheek, which received another groan.

"Do I really have to get up? What time is it?" Zuko asked me in a mumble.

"Yes you do have to get up. And I do believe its a little past sunrise, one who rises with the sun." I said, giggling at my last sentence. Zuko opened his eyes, only to close them immediately because of the sunlight. I sat up and looked around. To the front there were to huge golden doors, to the side of that there were another pair of doors that led into the bathroom. To my left there was a pair of doors that led into a private living room and dining room called the anti-chamber. To my right there were french doors that led to the royal gardens. And beside me the sleepy Firelord.

"Zuko, you need to get up. We both have really busy days, we still need to eat, you still need to meditate, and you have a meeting today with your advisors about, a wedding." I said. I looked at Zuko, who was sitting up now.

"I think I need to probally go and see , I can't believe how old she is, almost 11 months." I said. He smiled when I looked at him.

"Katara, You need to talk to Aang today. Please." Zuko said rubbing the back of his head. I caressed his cheek.

"Don't worry, I will talk to him. Okay, I think I need to go. Before everyone else wakes up." I started to get up out of the bed when I heard someone knock on the door. "Huh, Zuko someones at the door." I whispered.

"Who wants my attention this early in the morning. It better be serious," He got up and put on his robe,

"Just go into the anti-chamber. I'll see what they want." He said.

Then I got up, put on my robe and went into the anti-chamber. What I heard shocked me.

"Zuko! You better get Sugar-queen out here now or else!" Obivously Toph was demanding I come out.

I heard big footsteps come and open the door, "Katara, you can come out. Toph I guess wants to talk to you." He whispered. Then I stepped out and walked over to Toph. There she was, in her pajamas, her arms crossed infront of her.

"Why did you come here and demand I come out?" I said slightly irritated, raising my eyebrow.

"Well, when your in dream land in here. Aang, Sokka and Suki are wondering where you are. It's almost time for breakfast, and you better get your butt dressed and to breakfast before Sparky." Said Toph.

"But I haven't even seen Aiko this morning! Uh, Okay!" I walked over to Zuko,

"I'll see you at breakfast, then we can go see Aiko, okay?" I asked, then leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Okay?" I said again.

He looked at me and smiled, " Yes, but remember what you have to do, I love you, now go."

Breakfast was akward, Zuko, Toph, Iroh, and I were really quiet. Then all of unsudden Sokka yelled

"Hey sis where wear you this morning before breakfast?"

My mind started racing, was I going to tell him, everyone now? Should I? I glanced at Zuko, he was looking at Sokka, like he wanted to kill him. Toph was laughing, and Iroh looked concerned.

What was I going to do? "I uh, Iuh, I was, uh," I felt a rush of emotions. "Wait, Katara, relax, breathe." I thought. "I uh, I was with Zuko." I said, not thinking.

"You were with Zuko!" Sokka yelled. He looked incredibly angry. I felt the rush of emotions come and tears ran down my face. I ran, I ran to Aiko.

* * *

Hehe. Cliffhanger.^^ Happiness for all. Till next time. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Here you go my dear, dear fanfictioners. This is chapter 3, looonnng wait I know. Most of the credit for this chapter is to Patty Cake Rocks, for motivating me to write again. Huge thanks! Hope you guys like it! Bit short, but packed with great writing.

Enjoy!

~Elle

* * *

The Royal Complication

Chapter 3

"You were with Zuko!" Sokka yelled. He looked incredibly angry. I felt the rush of emotions come and tears ran down my face. I ran, I ran straight to Aiko, thinking of no other place to go. I could hear footsteps from behind me and I quickened my pace, taking a different turn to confuse Sokka. I turned into the hall where Aiko's nursery was. The hallway also housing Zukos chambers, it being the royal family wing. I ran towards the door and rushed in there, looking to see Aiko, and smiled in relief. I heard footsteps come in, but I disregarded them, thinking that they were Zuko's, with him knowing where the nursery is.  
"Whose baby is that?" Sokka stared at the baby in my arms, as I lost all of my composure.  
"It looks familiar, like...you." Sokka eyed Aiko. My breathed hitched and I held onto Aiko tighter.  
"Katara?" Sokka questioned, concerned for his sister's reaction.  
"I," I hesitated, then looked to Sokka, my face paling drastically.  
"How old is she?" Sokka asked hesitantly, I gulped.  
"She's a few months old." I said quietly. Sokka looked me straight in the eyes, as someone barged into the room.  
"Katara, how's Aik-" Zuko stopped and looked at Sokka, dropping all facial expression.  
"Aiko? Who's Aiko?" Sokka demanded. I gulped once more and looked at Zuko. Zuko looked at me and nodded his head ever so slowly. I walked towards him, and took his hand and faced Sokka.  
"Aiko." I paused, and then ever so bravely I spoke again.  
"Aikos our daughter, Zuko and I's daughter. Shes the Princess." I looked at Sokka again, and visibly paled at his flabbergasted expression.  
"Tha-, tha- You and Zu-?" Was all Sokka uttered before passing out. I walked over to the bassinet, setting Aiko in it.

* * *

"Where's Sokka at?" Suki asked, as the couple walked into the room, everyone looking at them wondering for an answer. Sokka then slipping in quietly, taking the seat next to Suki, not saying a word.

"Katara and I have something to tell you all," Zuko announced. I looked at Zuko, and took a breath in. Iroh, Ursa, and Toph all looked at us with pride on their faces. I looked over to Aang, a sad smile forming on my face."Aang. I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. But, I can't take living a lie anymore.  
"What do you mean Katara?" Aang whispered as he stood up, walking towards me. I stepped back.  
"Aang." I paused briefly, wondering how to tell him this.  
"I haven't been in love with you for a long time. I need to end our relationship, because theres two other people that need my love." I explained. I saw shock cross over Aangs face.

"Who?" Aang glanced around the room, pauses at Zuko, then looking back at me.

"Can we sit?" I asked, smiling, knowing sitting, would make it easier.

I sat at Zukos right, the Fire Lord always sitting at the head of the table.

Zuko and I slowly explained our relationship, and then Aiko. After the dessert course, Zuko and I lead them to Aiko's nursery, everyone getting to meet her.

That night, while laying in bed, long after Zuko had fallen asleep. I thought about today, how light my head felt, after being able to tell everyone what had happened. It felt good to, explain. To know I can know share Aiko, and the joy she brings with everyone. That beautiful little girl, so simple, yet complex.


End file.
